The present invention relates to structural members for use in wood frame building construction, such as wall studs and composite wall structures wherein such structural members are employed. More specifically, the invention relates to an elongated member having a plurality of permanently joined elements which may be advantageously used as a wall stud, floor or ceiling joist, truss member, or the like.
In most frame-types building construction, the basic structural members have traditionally been elongated pieces of lumber cut to the necessary length and having nominal cross sectional dimensions such as 2".times.4", 2".times.6", etc. to provide the desired structural qualities; such members are used in walls as studs, floors and ceilings as joists and stringers, roofs as truss members, etc. They may be covered by sheets of plywood, plaster board, or other materials, to form the building enclosure and finished internally and externally as desired. The cost of the lumber, especially the more desireable types and grades, has risen to the point that alternate materials and construction methods have been devised. The standard cuts of lumber, however, remain by far the most widely used basic building elements in essentially all parts of the world.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved structural element for building construction which utilizes and retains the advantages of the standard, elongated wooden members while improving many characteristics thereof.
A further object is to provide a structural member for use as a wall stud or other such building element, which utilizes standard cut lumber, yet provides better sound and thermal insulating qualities than a unitary wooden member.
Another object is to provide an elongated building member which may be provided in both larger and smaller sizes at a cost substantially directly proportionate to the amount of material involved, as opposed to conventional lumber which often increases in cost more than in proportion to an increase in, for example, length for the same cross section.
A still further object is to provide a wall stud member, and a wall system incorporating a plurality of such members, having superior insulating and structural qualities which permit the use of more economical construction methods while preserving the structural integrity of the wall.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.